


TGWDLM What Really Happend

by Elyse110



Series: Redvines [1]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse110/pseuds/Elyse110
Summary: Exactly what the title said.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Sam/Zoey (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Redvines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	TGWDLM What Really Happend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad, I wrote in in less then an hour. This is my first Starkid fanfic and hopefully more are on the way. Thank you for reading!

Ted Richards sat, drinking. He swished the amber liquid around in the bottle as people talked around him. Suddenly, Charlotte burst into the room, with her dead husband behind her. 

“Its time..TO DIEEEEEEE” 

Ted stood, staring at Charlotte in shock, his eyes wandering over the soft curves and planes of her face, searching for the Charlotte he knew. She was gone. The couple wandered forward, singing and dancing all the while. Ted put his whisky on the chair. The song continued.

“We’re gonna kill you with perfect HARMONYYYYY”

“HEY” Ted yelled. Charlotte and Sam turned to look at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in blue and red paper.

“Redvine?”

“Oh my gosh I love redvines” Sam said reaching out to take one.

“Favorite Aimee Mann song on three: 1 2 3 “ Ted said

“Redvines” They said at the same time.

“Favorite color of vines other then green: 1 2 3” Sam said

‘Redvines” They said at the same time.

“Favorite way to say “Red Wines” in a German accent: 1 2 3” Ted said.

“Redvines!” they yelled at the same time.

“OH MY GOSH” They yelled

“where have you been all my life?” Ted exclaimed throwing an arm around Sams shoulder

“OK Jesus Christ i don't know whats going on here” Emma said looking between the two guys. Charlotte stood in the middle of the room looking confused. Paul sat by Bill, the two of them snacking on some redvines they found in the cabinet.

“Well, sorry good buddy, I have to kill you nowww” Sam sung. Ted stopped him.

“But first….redvine?” 

“Duh” Sam said, opening his mouth to accept the redvine.

“Jelly-legs jinx!” Ted yelled

"My legs are jelly" Sam cried. Ted bit into the redvine.

“Redvines, what the hell can’t they do.”

Suddenly, Charlotte spoke up in that creepy voice the hive made her use.

“The hive is willing to leave earth and free the occupants if earth sends us redvines every month.” Everyone in the room agreed. The hive left all of the infected people and went to live in its home in space. Every month, the earth supplied them with redvines. Paul and Emma got married and had three children, two girls named Lily and Heather and a boy named Ram. Alice got to live with her father and Bill warmed up to Deb. Charlotte was realesd from the infection and was healed when it left her. She divorced Sam and started dating Ted. Sam married Zoey and they had a daughter named Adeline. Professor Hidgens got in touch with Steve, Stu, Mark, Leighton, and Chad and Working Boys: a New Musical was released to Broadway. The earth was invaded a couple more times but the invasions were always stopped with one thing.

Redvines.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading! please leave a kudos and a comment. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism.
> 
> <3 Elyse 110


End file.
